Rose's Hero
by TeamVampireAcademy15
Summary: Drama begins to unfold in Rose's life. She falls in love. She protects Moroi. But what if SHE is the one that needs protection? What if Rose needs a hero? *COMPLETE*
1. who would save me?

**A/N**

**This is my newest story! xD It's a V.A fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. Here's the ****full**** summary:**

**Rose is 15 years old in this story, and she has friends, and people who care about Rose. But when something suddenly happens to Rose, she grows fragile and depressed as the memories appear whenever she shuts her eyes. But that's only the beginning of her depression. Lissa, her best friend who'd always been there for her, mysteriously disappears. The people she's cared about seem to abandon her. But as she's haunted by the memories, she realizes eventually that she is not alone. She has someone who can take care of her. That someone is Dimitri Belikov. **

**PLEASE tell me what you think! I want to get at least 3-5 reviews for this chapter, no matter if you liked it or not, before I update. Thank you! xD**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**

**RosePOV **

"Hey, Lissa, you headed toward the cafeteria? I'm hungry too." I said as I fell into step beside her.

"Yeah, but I have to go to the feeders. Will you come with me Rose? You are training to be my guardian, after all." She smiled.

"All right, Princess." I said as solemnly as any guardian. She just rolled her eyes.

"I can tell you're mocking the guardians." She replied, trying not to laugh.

"Why would I, Princess?" I again said solemnly. And she was right; I was teasingly mocking the guardian's tone of voice. I intertwined my fingers and put my arms behind my back, so it looked like I was in a stance that most guardians would be in.

I also put on my best stone-faced expression. Lissa gave in; she laughed. I laughed too and we arrived at the cafeteria. We went into the feeder's room, and the lady at the desk told her Lissa would only have to wait a moment.

My name is Rose Hathaway, and I am 15 years old. My best friend is Lissa Dragomir, and she's royal and the last Dragomir.

Her parents and brother died in a car crash, and I also died, except…I came back, somehow. The doctors always thought it was a miracle, saying that I shouldn't have survived, but I did.

I am a guardian-in-training, and I was going to be Lissa's guardian someday. I know I was.

When Lissa was done feeding, she walked over to me and I linked my arm in hers. We walked out, arm in arm, and I grinned at everyone eating in the cafeteria—even though it was Saturday—and some of them waved, and most of them—particularly Moroi guys—just whistled, like the kind of whistle men whistle when they see a pretty lady walking by.

I was half-human, half-Moroi, or a dhampir. I grabbed a donut to go and we walked outside the cafeteria, and into the Moroi afternoon, night for the rest of the human world.

We separated, to go to our dorms, and I waved goodbye.

"Talk to you later!" I shouted towards her retreating figure. She said through the bond,

_Of course we'll talk later. _

Yeah, we had a bond.

Aside from the bond we had in friendship, we had a forced bond placed between us; where I could feel her emotions and thoughts and feelings, but it was only one way; she couldn't feel my feelings and emotions and thoughts.

I walked to my dorm, and headed up the stairs to my room. I walked inside and flopped down on my back on my bed.

I grew bored, and bored, until I couldn't take it anymore. "There's nothing to do!" I exclaimed, annoyed. I was quite aware that I was talking to myself. Ugh.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs and across the dorm lobby. I pushed open the doors, and walked out into the moonlight.

For some reason, I had an urge to go shopping. The only closest place was Missoula, and that was four hours away. I sighed. Then I had an idea.

I ran to the administrative building, and on the way, I bumped into a guardian with his back to me. I actually bumped so hard into him that the impact made me fall to the ground.

"That smarts…" I grumbled, rubbing my head. I somehow managed to hit my head on his back. He glanced over, looking surprised, and right then, I noticed how tall he was. He had to be about 6'6, 6'7. It was likely the latter.

He glanced down at me, and the surprised look grew. He reached out a hand to help me up as he said, "Are you all right, Miss Hathaway?" I took his hand and he gently lifted me up. I felt sparks shoot up my arm. He let his arm drop to his side.

"I'm fine, and just call me Rose. Who are you? Are you one of those guardians who lounge around? 'Cause you don't look like that type of guardian." I said a little warily. I'd never really liked guardians who lounged around, lazy. Of course, those types of guardians were rare and I'd never seen this guy around. For all I knew, he could be the type of guardian who were lazy.

There was an amused glint in his eyes. "My name is Dimitri Belikov, and I am from Russia." He said simply, not even acknowledging my other question. I crossed my arms across my chest, and glared at him. I then walked past him, towards the administrative building.

When I arrived at the building, I started to walk in but I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back. I raised my fist at whoever was pulling me back. The guy dragged me until we were a fair distance away. He let me go. "Hey!" I exclaimed, glaring at the guy whose name I forgot already. He arched an eyebrow.

"What business do you have in the administrative building?" He asked seriously.

I just stared at him. "What…the crap is that?" I demanded. He just stared at me seriously.

I groaned, annoyed. "You know what? I don't need the administrative building. Good day to _you_!" I said and stormed off. I didn't know how I was going to go shopping, but maybe, somehow, I could. Another idea popped into my mind. I felt eyes on my back, and I ran toward the Moroi dorm.

When I got there, I pulled the doors open, and walked across the lobby and took the stairs two at a time. I knocked on Lissa's door, and she looked surprised to see me, but she ushered me in.

"Hey, Rose. Why are you grinning?" She said cautiously.

"Because…" I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine. I'll be honest." I sighed heavily. She rolled her eyes, and waited for me to continue.

"Okay, do you think you could use compulsion on the guardian at the front gate?" I asked. She stared at me, shocked, and exclaimed,

"That goes against everything we've been taught, Rose! There has to be a reason for you wanting me to." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Of course. Why do things without a reason?" I asked.

"Just tell me the reason, please." She said.

"Fine. I want to go to Missoula."

"What, you want to go shopping? Because I can possibly arrange a shopping trip." She said.

Actually, that was my original plan. But I decided to go with it.

"Yeah, but mostly, I just wanted to escape for a while. You know without the whole guardian thing…'Sides, I wanted to try driving." This wasn't really a complete lie. I wanted to escape, and yes, I wanted to try driving, even though that was illegal.

"Rose, you're fifteen. It's illegal." She echoed my thoughts.

"Yeah, true…Wait, when did I have my 15 and a half birthday?"

"Two months ago. Why? Oh. Rose, you don't even have a license."

"Actually, I got one a while ago. You weren't there when I got it. You were off doing something else, I can't remember what." I replied.

"Really?" She said skeptically.

"Yeah, really." I slipped it out of my back jeans pocket and showed it to her for proof. She examined it, leaning forward, and shrugged. She straightened up.

"Okay, fine. It looks like a legitimate drivers' license…Wait, you're not sixteen." She frowned in disapproval.

I smirked. "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm responsible, the human police won't pull me over. That's what Alberta said."

She sighed and said, "All right, fine. But I'm coming with you." She said firmly. I glanced over her shoulder at her calendar. "It looks like you have to go to a meeting. Like in an hour. That's what it says on your calendar." I said.

She swore under her breath. I grinned and gave her the thumbs-up sign. She just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, let's go." She said.

I stared at her, shocked that she actually took it so easily. She laughed at my expression.

"Do you want to go or not?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Let's go!" I said a little more enthusiastically. She laughed again.

A few minutes later, we were walking up the road that led to the Academy's gate. The guardian looked at first surprised then suspicious. Lissa smiled at him and she captured his gaze.

"Please let Rose Hathaway out of the gate." She said in a tone I couldn't find the word for. The guardian's face melted—figuratively—and his expression became dreamy.

He opened the gate, without breaking the stare, just enough so I could squeeze through. I heard her say in a slightly firm tone,

"You will forget everything that just happened here." She didn't erase his memory completely—though she could do that, but she thought it was wrong, very wrong—she just did it so he'd forget what just happened.  
>She gestured for me to go, and I mouthed, "Thank you!" and she smiled without looking away from the guardian. I knew she saw it; I could tell through the bond.<p>

I headed towards the parking lot, and luck was on my side so far: I saw a car that seemed like nobody owned it. It was apart from the rest of the cars parked, so I headed towards the car and when I got to the drivers' side, I opened the door—it was unlocked—and got in. I saw the key in the ignition. I turned it and shut the door.

I was on my way to Missoula.

* * *

><p>Four hours, no stops, later, I arrived in Missoula. I parked in a random plain parking lot, turned off the engine, and got out, and locked the car. It was my only way home.<p>

When I got out to look around, stalking the streets for any Strigoi, pulling the stake I'd borrowed out of my belt, I realized I was starving. I hadn't had anything today except for a donut. I felt nauseous—that was part of the shadow-kissed abilities I had—all of a sudden, and I saw a Strigoi heading straight toward me.

He was male, and taller than me, and more built. He looked like he'd be a dhampir when he turned. He grinned crookedly, but maliciously. "Ah, a dhampir. I'm lucky. There are hardly any dhampirs around this area, and I'd prefer them to Moroi. A shock, I know." He lunged toward me and I just barely managed to make it out of his grip…

…until he lunged again, and he caught me by the arms, and I couldn't really escape. I shot him a death glare, but he just laughed. He leaned down to touch his fangs to my throat, and I had my chance. I kicked him—hard—in the gut, and the impact was actually enough for him to stagger back.

We circled each other, and he didn't drop the smile. He looked supremely confident. Then he said, "See ya," and then ran off with that darned supernatural speed all Strigoi had. I groaned, annoyed, and then turned around to head back to the car I'd driven in.

I hesitated though at the drivers' side. Lissa thought I was shopping, when really, I just fought my first Strigoi, but unfortunately, I didn't stake him, obviously. I sighed, and then I went to the first mall I could see.

When I was done shopping for all the necessities—make up, hair accessories, clothes, non-perishable food—I headed for the car, again, and this time, I didn't hesitate, I just unlocked the car and got in the drivers' side.

I pulled the key from my back pocket into the ignition, and turned the key. The engine started, and I pulled out smoothly, and safely.

For some reason, I felt a really bad feeling settle in the pit of my stomach. I shrugged and turned onto the highway.

After I drove what seemed like a long time, I stopped at an four-way intersection. Almost immediately as I stopped at the stop sign, the bad feeling came back.

I started to shrug until it happened.

I saw a fast moving—like, over the speed limit fast—car swerving around other cars, and heading towards me. I stiffened. Right when the shock wore off to annoyance and when my foot just barely nudged the pedal, I saw the car—it looked like a SUV—crash into my side of the car, and I felt myself going sideways. I was stupid enough not to wear a seatbelt. Really stupid. Pain shot up my legs, and I smelled smoke and fire…

I screamed as the pain increased. I opened my eyes and saw fire everywhere around the car. I didn't even breathe—and I couldn't anyway.

The pain increased and increased till I felt like I was dying.

In that moment, I wanted to. I wanted the pain to be erased, completely. I wanted to get away from this pain. I couldn't even move.

As I started to fade out, I heard yelling—faint yelling, but the faintness was probably because of the ringing in my ears. It was loud. I felt something gooey and sticky—and smelled like rust and salt—trickle down my arms. It smelled like blood.

Before I fell into unconsciousness, I saw a sudden image of blood and gore. It disappeared almost as soon as it had come.

I then fell into a deep, deep unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>I heard voices around me.<p>

"I hope she's going to be okay." Someone whispered.

"I hope she wakes up…and, like, doesn't die." Someone else whispered.

"Please, Dr. Olendski, can't you do anything?" Lissa murmured. Lissa! I hoped she was all right.

"I checked her heart rate, and she should wake up in a while, if not soon." Dr. Olendski murmured gently.

I opened my eyes abruptly and I saw that I was in the clinic. "Lissa, are you all right?" I asked, forcing a smile through the pain. I tried to move my arm, but when I did, a blast of pain shot through me. I clenched my teeth, trying not to scream. It all came back: The car suddenly speeding towards me, the fire, the smoke…the blood…and I remembered the image. I couldn't help a shudder. Pain spread fast through me like a wildfire. I couldn't help a scream, this time.

"Don't worry about me, Rose! You're in pain!" Lissa exclaimed, overwhelmed with worry; I could tell through the bond.

"I can't _not _worry about you._" _I replied, wincing a little.

"Rose…" Lissa said slowly.

I forced another smile. "I'm honestly fine. It's you I should worry about." I replied, smiling a little naturally this time. She sighed. Dr. Olendski said, "Okay, everyone else out. Rose needs to rest." She said to them. They left almost immediately; Lissa kept shooting me worried glances.

"Is it okay if Guardian Belikov comes in?" Dr. Olendski asked, a little hesitantly.

"Of course." I replied. She nodded and turned around and walked out the door. Dimitri walked in soon after. He shut the door, and walked up to me, pulling a chair and placing it on the floor beside my bed. He sat down and looked concerned. Then he looked annoyed.

"Why on earth did you escape Court?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Because…" I began haughtily. "I wanted…to go shopping. Does that answer your question?"

"All right, I won't question you right now. You're injured, badly, and I don't want to upset you." He replied softly. I averted my eyes from his gaze. I sighed, but even that made me wince. I shook my head, but that made me wince too.

"Ergh…blah." I muttered to myself. "How badly wounded am I?" I asked timidly, shutting my eyes. All of a sudden, behind my eyelids, images of the wretched car crash appeared. I flinched, making me wince. Again.

"Careful there, Roza." Dimitri said gently. I flinched again, but only because he'd called me, 'Roza'. I frowned.

"What's 'Roza'? Is that some foreign swear word?" I asked. I heard him laugh softly. I squeezed my eyes tightly.

"No, it's your name in Russian." He murmured.

"Oh." I opened my eyes, and a tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away with his finger, and his touch sent sparks through me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I said; my voice breaking. "And you didn't answer my earlier question. How badly wounded am I?" I asked again. He sighed but didn't answer.

"Just answer the freakin' question, Comrade." I said, annoyed.

"Well, you didn't get any broken legs, thankfully, but you did lose a lot of blood. You're pretty badly injured, Roza." He said, worry plain in his voice.

"Wait, what do you mean 'thankfully'?" I asked. He didn't answer the question; he just stood up and said, "You need to rest, Rose. I'll see you later." He then turned around and walked off, and left the room soon after.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I began to grow sad. I shut my eyes, tightly, and the images appeared behind my closed eyelids. They haunted me.

I felt depressed, sad, haunted. When my life was all about saving others….

…who would save me?

**A/N**

**Please tell me what you think! :) My latest story, obviously, and I hope you liked it. Please review! XD Thank you!**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**


	2. haunted

**A/N**

**To those who'd reviewed, thank you! :) I hope you'll like this story! (: Thanks for putting up with me and my slow updates! =) Happy Independence Day!**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~ **

**RPOV**

I got permission to leave the hospital a few agonizing weeks later.

All I had was a bandage wrapped around my head, and gauze around my arms and legs. I had limited options on clothes, what with my bandages. I sighed and it didn't make me wince anymore. The pain was slightly easing up. Slightly.

But it was nothing compared to what I was feeling on the inside.

I didn't really care that I was limping, that everyone was watching. I didn't really care about much anymore. I was too broken up; both physically and emotionally.

I managed to make it up the stairs to my dorm room. I lay carefully down on my bed, and when I shut my eyes…

…the images of the car wreck appeared behind my shut eyelids.

I winced, but it was not because of the physical pain. A tear leaked out of my eye and slid down my cheek.

I stood up—careful of my bandages—and walked to the mirror in my personal bathroom. I looked haggard…but what didn't even surprise me—it should have—was that I looked depressed.

Tears slid down my pale cheeks. My face was definitely pale enough to be a Strigoi. Or even dead—as in, gone from this earth dead.

I certainly _looked _dead.

Emotions burned inside my heart and chest. My eyes widened, and tears flowed out of them, streaming down my cheeks. The emotion was too much for me to handle. I wanted this pain to go away.

I wanted to heal.

I slammed the bathroom door, and locked it. I slid down and drew my legs up to me, even though it caused me pain to do so. I dug my fingernails in my cheeks, causing it to bleed. I sobbed, practically wailing. I slammed my fist against the edge of the bathroom counter.

I stood up abruptly, wincing as the stitches in my arms tugged. I faced myself in the mirror, and saw that the expression on my reflection was wild and frantic. Before I punched the mirror, I just barely caught a glimpse of my eyes.

They looked lifeless. I ignored the pain in my clenched fist. I'd always ignored pain.

I faintly heard footsteps running up the stairs outside in the dorm. I shrugged; I didn't care. I opened the door and saw Dimitri standing before me. I didn't smile. We stared at each other, till I averted my eyes.

"What do you need, comrade." It didn't sound like a question; it was flat and monotone.

"Rose…what's happened to you?" He asked, barely above a whisper. This time, I tried to force a smile, but it was shaky; my lips trembled.

"Nothing's happened." I replied in the same monotone voice.

"Rose, your hand is bleeding." He took my left hand carefully, and started leading me out of the room.

"Stop it!" I screamed. Dimitri looked shocked.

"Do not take me back to the hospital! I HATE it there! Don't even try taking care of me either, I'm freaking fine!"

I was breathless, and as I roughly pulled my hand away, I shut my eyes, and the images came back, haunting me. I'd even had nightmares about the car wreck.

He didn't say anything; he just stared at me ruefully.

He soon nodded slowly then left the room shortly thereafter.

I went back to the bathroom, and with my right hand—the one that wasn't bleeding—I pulled open a drawer and took out a rag. I carefully managed to turn on the faucet and run the rag under it.

When it was wet enough, I wrapped it around my left hand.

I started crying, and I didn't stop for what seemed like a long, long time.

I grew tired enough to sleep, but I didn't want to, for fear of the wretched repeated nightmares. I shuddered, barely wincing. I lay down on my bed, and when I shut my eyes, I fell asleep…

* * *

><p>There was fire around me. I was in the car, the seat belt around me, and the buckle was too hot to pull it out.<p>

I shut my eyes tightly, tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw blood trickling down my arms, dripping onto my legs. "Help!" I screamed. "_SOMEONE HELP ME!"_ I screamed louder, making my throat sore.

When I tried to scream again, I couldn't speak. I was slowly dying. Then the fire burst into more flames, and I felt myself burning, burning into—

I woke up with a start, panting and breathless. I barely had enough energy to glance at the clock on my nightstand. It said 3:30 P.M. The middle of the night for the Moroi. Daytime for the rest of the human world. I lay back against my pillows, feeling broken.

I didn't fall asleep after that.

When it was time for me to get up, hours later, I got up and when I stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind me, I saw a note taped to my door. I leaned in a little closer to read it.

It said, _Rose, regarding your injuries, you are hereby relieved from classes temporarily. Take care of yourself._

–**Headmistress Kirova**.

Huh. Interesting. _Oh well._ I thought.

I walked downstairs, and I felt exposed, being around other people, particularly in the dorm lobby.

They glanced at me, and did double takes. I stared at them, my eyelids drooping, and they looked alarmed.

I walked slowly to the front doors, and my eyes were wet. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I didn't bother wiping the other tears that followed.

I noticed Dimitri walking around campus, looking alert yet casual. Our eyes met, and I saw concern in his eyes. I didn't know what my face looked like to him, but I didn't really care what I looked like anymore.

I walked across campus, not really knowing where I was headed. Dimitri just stood there, staring at me, and I walked past him. I stopped in my tracks a few feet away from where Dimitri was probably still standing.

I had an idea. I turned around, a smile curving my lips, my eyes wide, and faced Dimitri.

"Take me out of here. Take me somewhere—anywhere—that I won't be surrounded by people. Please."

My smile faded and I walked up to him, and gripped the collar of his shirt. I stared at him pleadingly. He sighed—very quietly—and slowly loosened my grip from his collar with his fingers. He leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"All right. Let's go. Or, depending on when you want to go."

"Now." I whispered back. He led me to a clearing in the woods. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, we'll go now then. You have to listen to whatever I say, though"

"Fine. Whatever. But can we go somewhere that has an ocean? Like, California?" I asked in a broken whisper. He nodded, and I swayed, exhausted, and I would have toppled over if he hadn't wrapped an arm around my waist.

His touch sent sparks through me. I shut my eyes and the images came back, haunting me…

I clamped my lips together to keep from screaming. I opened my eyes a moment later and saw that I was already in a car. I didn't really care that I was, so long as I got out of St Vladimir's…

Dimitri stepped on the pedal, hard, and we drove off, off to California.

I didn't sleep the entire ride to California. I didn't want to dream of the nightmares I'd always dreamt of. I knew I was going to fall asleep, eventually, so I had to conserve my time awake in order to evade the nightmares. We arrived in Los Angeles a long while later, and it was nighttime when we arrived.

He drove us to a beach where it was open all day and night. When we got there, he parked and we got out, walking towards the edge of the waves splashing against the sand. Luckily, no one came here at night. So it was empty, save for one or two people, but they were at the far end, away from the rocky cliffs.

"Hey, Dimitri, do you have money? 'Cause I want to swim and I don't have a swimsuit." I said, glancing up at him.

"Yeah, I do. Okay, I'll be back shortly. See you later. Don't do anything reckless." He replied, smiling a little, but I saw the serious look in his eyes when he'd said I shouldn't do anything reckless. I nodded, and he left shortly thereafter.

When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw that he was gone. I ran towards the rocky cliffs—wanting a view of the ocean and feel the spray of the ocean—and it took me a while to climb, mostly because of my injuries and also because how long it took, and I finally stepped onto the cliff edge.

I loved the view of the infinite ocean, the feel of the ocean spray in my face, and the feel of the wind. I finally felt free.

Like I was happy once more.

But I wasn't; the feeling of being haunted, the feeling of angst, all rushed into me almost immediately. My breath caught in my throat, and tears filled my eyes, spilling over. I had never felt so haunted in my entire life.

I was always haunted by the memories…

A sudden huge gust of wind pushed me hard enough that I fell off the cliff.

Before I could fall completely, I caught a hold of a foothold on the cliff. I stared wide eyed down below. I gulped, afraid obviously, and my hand that caught the foothold was slipping. Down below, I saw Dimitri running towards the cliff.

"Dimitri!" I screamed, my hand slowly slipping.

I tried to grip it harder but it didn't seem to work.

He ran up the rocky cliff, much easier than I had, and knelt down to reach his arm down to my level.

I was so far down that even his long arm could barely touch my fingertips. More tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes.

He reached down further, and his hand gripped my hand and right when he was about to pull me up, I started to slip out of his grasp. "Let me fall…" I murmured brokenly. "I deserve it."

"No you don't, Rose! No one deserves this!" He exclaimed desperately. He was desperate to save me, I realized with a I started to fall, but he held on to me tighter.

But his strength didn't seem to be enough…

…because I fell anyway.

I fell into the depths of the dark ocean.

I let myself float lifelessly beneath the surface as soon as I made contact with the water. I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper….

…until I no longer could feel or see the waters swirling around me.

I faded out…

**A/N**

**I know, I left you with a major cliffhanger. But I'll update a.s.a.p! HANG IN THERE! XD Please review, and tell me what you think. I know it's not as long as the previous chapter, but meh. Sorry. And FYI, Rose isn't dead. Just so that factor is cleared up. Thanks for reading my story so far xD**

****~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~****


	3. You found me

**DimitriPOV**

I witnessed Rose fall into the water. I witnessed her shedding tears before she fell. I witnessed her grow into a state of depression steadily this past few days, since the car wreck. I shouldn't have accepted her request to leave Montana and go to California.

I thought all this about as long as a few seconds before I ran down the cliff, as fast as I could, and when I got at the edge of the beach, I ran through the water, and dove in as soon it was deep enough for me to dive, and of course holding my breath.

I needed to find her.

**RosePOV**

My head broke through the water. I think I was being pulled through the water, but my head was too groggy to even think clearly.

My eyes were stinging from too much water in them. I felt strong hands grip me a little bit tighter. I recognized the touch. I was barely conscious enough to realize, dimly, it was Dimitri pulling me through the water.

Without opening my eyes, I could feel that my back was against the sand.

I coughed, hard, out water. I blinked several times to get the water—and the stinging—out of my eyes. "D-Dimitri?" I stuttered, shuddering hard. He grabbed a towel from somewhere and wrapped it around me. He then lifted me into his arms and jogged towards the car.

"A-Are y-you o-okay?" I stuttered again. He didn't answer; he just focused on our destination. We got to the car, and he set me down on the passenger seat, buckling me in. He shut the door, not exactly slamming it, but not exactly quietly either, and went around to the drivers' side of the car.

I was shuddering hard. As Dimitri got in the car, and started the engine, I waited for him to yell at me. A long moment of silence passed, and he turned onto the highway. I frowned in confusion. The shuddering slowed enough for me to speak clearly.

"Aren't you going to yell at me? You know, for falling into the ocean." I said flatly and quietly. He shot me a surprised look.

"It wasn't your fault that you fell. Why would you think that? And I'm not going to yell at you since the whole situation was out of your control." He replied calmly, focusing on the road.

There was another long, long moment of silence. I didn't break it this time.

"Roza, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I dunno." I said with no emotion at all in my tone. I averted my eyes. I heard him sigh, very quietly.

It always seemed like I wasn't myself, like I was watching someone else be all depressed from a distance. I guessed I'd changed.

I shut my eyes and the images appeared behind my eyelids. Like it was routine. I shuddered but it was not from the cold. A tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. I felt like I was watching someone else's life from a distance.

I felt like this wasn't real. I _couldn't _be haunted. I just couldn't.

We arrived at Court, amazingly without being noticed, and even if someone did ask, Dimitri probably would have made up something casually and easily. As soon as I got out of the car, I ran toward Lissa's dorm room. I walked up the stairs, and knocked on her door. There was no answer.

I twisted on the knob but it was locked. I banged my fist on the door. "Liss, let me in! C'mon, what are you giving me the silent treatment?" I asked, confused. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alberta Petrov walking up to me.

"Rose, come here, I need to speak with you for a moment." She said in a rueful tone. That was uncharacteristic of her.

"O…kay." I said flatly, emotionless. I walked towards her. She led me to the kitchen and shut the door behind her. I glanced around; nobody was in here but us. "Yeah, what is it." I said flatly, not really making it a question.

"Vasilisa is gone. She packed her things and ran off with Christian Ozera. I'm so sorry." She said regretfully.

"Don't apologize. I can't believe this!" I began sobbing; I couldn't really help it. I fell onto my knees, scared and so, so afraid. Alberta looked worried, but she said,

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I know she was your best friend, but she couldn't handle you anymore. I thought I'd let you know. I really am sorry, Rose. I'll see you later. Don't stay too long in the kitchen." She turned around and walked away.

I was panting, not from exertion, but from the pain in my chest. "No." I whispered. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, trying to erase the pain, but I couldn't. The images were there, haunting me, and honestly?

I felt like dying. Dying would be better than living in a state of pain. I fell to the side, too weak, and my back hit against the tiled floor. I knew it was never going to be easy; it never would be.

I sat up and drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. No. No. Lissa, my best friend who was supposed to be there for me and I was supposed to be there for her, was gone. _Gone._

No. I didn't _want _to believe it. I couldn't; I wouldn't believe it. Just like I couldn't erase the agonizing pain I'd been feeling nowadays. I cried a little harder, the pain in my chest increasing.

I stood up, not bothering to wipe away the tears, and walked out the kitchen. I passed by the other Moroi and dhampirs who stared, and I didn't glance back. Some of them looked horrified—okay, all of them looked horrified. But I didn't really care.

I had to go on.

The next morning, I woke up and felt the pain increase as I remembered yesterday's events: Lissa was gone. She ran off with no other than Christian Ozera.

Suddenly, I found myself running toward Dimitri's room. I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping, and knocked on Dimitri's door.

Well, I guessed it was Dimitri's room. Amazingly, he answered the door. I stared up at him, my eyes wide, and I ran into his arms. He pulled me gently in, and closed the door. I sobbed into his chest, and I felt him smoothing my hair back.

"Lissa…Lissa abandoned me…she…she couldn't…couldn't handle me…any…more." I gasped out between sobs. He tightened his hold around me and said in a soothing voice,

"It's going to be all right, Rose. And…well, I honestly can't picture Lissa abandoning you."

I didn't reply. Tears streamed endlessly down my cheeks. "Dimitri…" I whimpered. He led me to his bed, and gently laid me down on the bed. He lay down too and then turned onto his side so he could face me.

He stroked my hair. "Roza, I hate seeing you in this much pain and sorrow." He murmured, his voice cracking the tiniest bit.

I sighed. "I don't know what…what's going to happen now." I whispered brokenly.

He didn't answer; he just kept stroking my hair. I had to admit, it felt nice with his hands smoothing back my hair.

"I don't know either, Rose. I'm so sorry." He finally whispered.

I slowly faded into sleep with tears streaming down my cheek but something amazing happened.

The nightmare didn't come back. I felt my lips curve into a small smile and then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up…in Dimitri's bedroom. Yesterday's events came rushing back into me and my heart ached longingly. I felt my eyelids droop. I stood up, and saw that Dimitri was gone. I walked out of his room, feeling abandoned. Not by Dimitri; but by Lissa. I didn't feel angry. I just felt more depressed than usual.<p>

I mean, it wasn't like I was worth much anymore, since I'd always mess things up. My life was so, so complicated. Why me? I walked out and headed towards my room. Each step I took on the staircase was agonizing. I wanted to just let out this pain and agony. I opened my dorm door and walked inside. I lay down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I hugged it tighter, wishing that my life wasn't so dang difficult.

I sat up and drew my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I touched my forehead to my knee, crying. I heard a knock at my door, and I said brokenly, "Come in." The door creaked open and it revealed Dimitri.

He sat on the edge of my bed and he looked worried. "How are you holding up, Rose?"

I faked a smile. "I'm fine." Okay, that was a huge lie. I wasn't even anywhere _near_ to being fine. He looked at me skeptically and worriedly. "Uh…huh," He said slowly, skeptically. "Roza, you really shouldn't lie. It wouldn't get you anywhere." He arched an eyebrow. I couldn't help it; I laughed. And it wasn't a deranged laugh either. It was amused. I hadn't felt that way….in forever it seemed like. He looked shocked.

My laugh immediately faded, but I felt a smile playing on my lips. I tucked my hair behind my ears and I averted my eyes, my face reddening. It was probably the first time I felt color in my cheeks. His hand cupped my cheek, and he said, still shocked, "Roza..."

"Yeah? What is it, Comrade?" I asked, a little confused. There's a first for everything, apparently.

"You are the most confusing girl I have ever met. But I'm glad—well, actually, more than glad. Well, I must be going, get some rest, Rose, and I'll see you later." He leaned down to press his lips against my forehead. He then straightened up and left soon after. I frowned, confused, and I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the images, but they never came.

I opened my eyes, which were wide, and I smiled for the first time. Not like a small smile, either. A wide, full smile. I couldn't believe it. Dimitri…he found me. He found me!

"You found me, Dimitri…" I murmured to myself. "You found me."


	4. finally happy

**A/N**

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I loved them all! :) I hope you'll like this chapter! (=**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**

**RosePOV**

I didn't even realize I fell asleep until I woke up. I didn't have the nightmare. Wow. I stood up, stretching, and went to the bathroom so I could change and brush my teeth. I changed into a plain black low cut tank top and black faded denim shorts. I brushed my teeth and shut my eyes. I flinched, the images appearing behind my eyelids, and I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

My reflection looked horrified.

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the images to go away. It didn't work. I opened my eyes and my reflection looked…lifeless. I walked out of the room and walked downstairs.

I walked to the lounge, and thankfully, no one was there. It was empty. I sat down on one of the couches, and I drew my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was breathing heavily.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I cried.

I cried for a long time, it seemed like. I dug my fingernails into my cheeks hard enough for it to bleed. The tears eventually stopped, and I felt more broken than ever. I hadn't eaten in a while, but I didn't really care. My life was nonstop drama, it felt like.

People came in and out, but my vision went blurry and I tuned out of the commotion. I shut my eyes tightly, and, as though it was routine, the images appeared behind my eyelids. But a new image came. But it wasn't the kind of image my mind usually conjured up in these last few weeks.

Lissa was actually letting me see her.

Before, she'd blocked me, like completely, so I couldn't actually 'visit' her. That usually didn't happen.

* * *

><p>She was on a boat. Like a luxurious kind of boat, but it was smaller and obviously built for speed instead of space. I didn't expect Christian to be able to handle a boat. I didn't even know he was <em>capable<em> of it!

Lissa was staring out at the ocean and I guessed Christian was handling the boat. My heart ached for her. I missed her so much it felt like a piece of me was missing. Like an arm or leg was amputated.

"Christian, are we almost there?" Lissa shouted towards Christian without taking her eyes off the ocean waves as they zoomed across the ocean.

"We're almost there, Liss. We'll get there soon. 'Bout ten, fifteen minutes." He said. She felt him wrap his arms around her from behind her. "In case you're wondering, I put it on GPS and automatic. We'll get there soon. And we'll be far away from her, just like you wanted." He added.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I miss her, she…she was my best friend. I guess she still is, but she probably hates me." _ I don't hate you. _I thought, even though she couldn't sense my thoughts the way I could hers.

"Why would she hate you? You had a good reason for leaving. She must know that by now. You couldn't handle her, and so therefore, you left. It's no big deal." Christian assured her.

"Yeah, but…never mind. You didn't mind me asking you for help, did you? I barely finished asking you when you immediately said yes." She shook her head in amazement and laughed. He squeezed her and kissed her neck.

"I did it because I love you, and because, well…do I have to be all romantically gooey now?" He growled teasingly. Lissa laughed again and turned around so she could meet his ice blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and…well, I really didn't want to be witnessing this.

She tilted her head and he leaned down a little to kiss her. The passion of the kiss increased and I really, _really_ didn't want to be witnessing this.

* * *

><p>I snapped out of her head, finally, and I was breathless from the mental battle I'd had from getting out of her head.<p>

That's when I noticed Dimitri staring at me. I was lying on the couch and Dimitri's head was inches from my face. I jumped, startled, and fell face down on the floor next to the couch. I felt a strong hand help me up. I knew it was Dimitri just from his aftershave.

He led me out of the room and I finally felt a tiny bit of peace and comfort being near him. Just a tiny bit. He led me outside, and we walked until we were at a small clearing within a cluster og=f trees.

He glanced around to make sure no one could hear then he placed his hands on my shoulders. I didn't expect any of this, by the way.

"Rose…I know you've been through a lot, but I want you to understand that I am always, always, here for you. Don't ever, ever think like you are worth nothing. You exist for a reason. I want—no, I _need_—you to know that you are worth more than just a lot.

"You're worth everything. Please, please, be happy. I need you to be happy. I need you to be yourself. Rose, just know that I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

I was speechless. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Dimitri…" I whispered brokenly. I stepped up closer to him and sobbed in his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"It's so hard to be happy." I whispered; my voice cracking.

"I know, Rose. But I'll always save you whenever you fall. Rose, I love you, and I know that's forbidden and I don't even know how you feel about me, but that doesn't matter. You're depressed, and I will help you get over it. I will. I'm doing it because I care about you, and I grow worried when you're unhappy."

I wasn't even breathing at this point. I inhaled deeply then exhaled deeply. Then—

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his whole body stiffen in surprise, but he kissed me back. I felt a tiny piece of the depression fly away. And another piece, another piece…another piece…

The passion increased, and our lips moved perfectly. He broke apart right when the kiss was growing steadily into more. Oh, I wished. He held me close and I saw we were sitting against a redwood tree. I was leaning next to him.

"So, Comrade…what's the best thing you've ever experienced. Like, in your whole entire life. I'm going to be shooting you questions so don't say you haven't been warned." I warned him. He just laughed.

His expression was thoughtful. "Hmmm…the best thing I've ever experienced in my life…had to have been what just happened recently."

I frowned. "So me crying was the best thing that ever happened to you?" I asked, very confused.

"No! Of course not. I'm referring to the kiss, Roza." He replied, laughing.

"_Ohh_, okay. Now…" I began asking him questions about his family—which he answered easily and thoughtfully—and what friends he had, and what was his favorite part about being a guardian. I asked him what his favorite colors were, which were blue and green, and what his favorite foods were.

I didn't stop asking him questions for a long time, it seemed like. I felt more and more of the depression fly away as I heard him speak and answer my questions.

"So, have you had any past girlfriends?" I asked, trying not to clench my teeth.

"No, I haven't." He answered honestly, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Oh, okay. On to the next question." I declared, trying to hide my relief from him. I was actually glad he hadn't had any past girlfriends. But before I could ask the next question, I started to grow tired and sleepy.

"Are you tired, Rose? We can take a break from the interrogation so you can rest." He suggested. I yawned hugely, and before I could even answer, I fell asleep, dreaming of Dimitri.

And how he saved me.

I woke up, not surprisingly, in my dorm room. I didn't have the nightmare anymore, and as I saw the moonlight shine down in a pool of light on my bed, I shut my eyes and noticed something amazing. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real. I thought I was cursed to be depressed for the rest of my short life.

The images of the car wreck didn't appear. They _didn't_. Whoa. Honestly, I didn't know what to think of this. I didn't exactly feel depressed and lonely anymore. I felt…much closer to myself. I grinned—I actually felt like grinning—and jumped off the bed and exclaimed, "Awesome!"

I fell back first against my bed, holding the pillow to my chest and squeezing it. Tears of happiness filled my eyes. "Thank you, Dimitri…" I murmured to myself. Even though he wasn't in the room, I squeezed my pillow as though it were Dimitri I were squeezing.

I was finally…finally happy.

**A/N**

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Sorry my slow updates; I take breaks between writing. Please review and tell me what you think! =) **

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**


	5. This moment

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the really awesome reviews :) And thank you for reading this story so far, I appreciate it! =) Also, I'm sixteen now! :) Yay! Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! Please review! Thanks so much! xD**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning, and saw the moonlight pouring through my open window. I smiled, remembering last night, and noticed a note on the bedside table. I picked it up and it said,

**Rose, meet me in the same clearing as we did yesterday. I'm off duty, so I have a surprise for you. **

**-D**

He…had a surprise for me? Wow. That was unexpected. Huh. I got off the bed and walked out the door, and walked down the stairs, and across the dorm lobby, and outside. I walked off to the clearing we'd been in yesterday.

I didn't see Dimitri at first, but I glanced around and saw him, drinking a cup of some drink.

He was lying on his stomach on a blanket, and there were plates of different foods, I saw as I got closer. He sat up in one graceful motion, and part of me wondered how someone so tall could be so graceful while most of me stared at the delicious-looking foods. I sat down in front of him, crossing my legs, and as I glanced down at the food, I realized, just then, I was in my pajamas.

I was wearing a blue and white nightgown that went down to above my knees, about mid-thigh.

"Is this a…picnic?" I asked, stating the obvious. It _was _a picnic. "Are those donuts?" I added, my stomach growling. He laughed.

"Yes, Rose, those are donuts. I knew you liked them, so I brought them." He replied, obviously amused.

While he spoke, I had already grabbed a chocolate glazed sprinkled donut and consumed it. I licked icing off my fingers.

"Rose, go ahead and help yourself to any of this." He gestured around the picnic. I nodded and began eating. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I think he realized that too. I guessed that was why he did this picnic. I didn't eat impolitely. I was just eating like I hadn't eaten in a long time. Which was actually true. I hadn't.

I drank some lemonade he'd brought too. When I finally felt full, I averted my eyes from his. I stood up, feeling a little dizzy, and he stood up too.

About ten minutes later, he cleaned up the picnic, putting the leftovers in plastic containers and the garbage in a garbage bag. I was holding the blanket, since his hands were full.

Fifteen minutes later, Dimitri had put everything away, and we were in his room. I leaned up on my toes and kissed his lips. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed me back and tightened his arms around me. This moment felt so right, so perfect, that I felt like I could overcome anything.

The sparks seemed to fly between us, the electricity passed between each touch, the passion in each kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him harder, fiercer. We ended up on his bed, with him on top of me.

This moment felt so wonderful, I felt like exploding with joy and the thrill of it all. In that moment, I knew I loved him. I loved Dimitri so, so much. The sparks increased and the connection was stronger than ever. His hands ran all over me.

But just when it was getting to the point where we could go farther…he pulled away gently, lying on his back, staring at me and breathing a little heavily. As for me, I was internally groaning.

He reached for me, and I let him hold me. I felt him press his lips to my hair, lingering there.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you happier, Roza." Dimitri murmured. I smiled, even though he couldn't see my face.

"I am too. I love you, and, well, didn't you say this is forbidden? Why is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. I'm 22 years old, Rose. And, you're fifteen. You're barely living."

"Yeah, true. But this is the first time I've ever fell in love; do you really think I'd care about any stupid law?" I replied.

"No, you wouldn't. I'm just worried about what will happen. Well, when it comes to you. I'm not worried so much about myself as I am you." Dimitri smoothed my hair back, and I closed my eyes briefly at his brief touch.

A moment of silence fell between us. "Oh well," I finally said, breaking the silence. "As long as I'm with you, we can overcome anything. Okay, that was cheesy, but meh." I shrugged. We both got up off the bed. I reached up to kiss his lips. We kissed and it was sweet and warm, unlike the previous passionate kiss we'd shared.

I walked to his door, glancing over my shoulder at him, and he smiled. My heart fluttered, and I walked out the door, and shut it behind me. I smiled to myself. As I walked through the lobby, someone called out my name.

"Rose!"

It came from behind me and I saw Mason Ashford walking up to me.

"Oh, hey Mason. Is it time for classes already?" I groaned. He grinned.

"Actually, classes are already over. I'd just come to tell you that you have loads of homework." He said seriously.

"_Please_, tell me you're joking." I said flatly.

"I'm not joking. Okay, I'm really kidding you." He laughed, doubling over. I punched his shoulder. He straightened up immediately. "All right, all right. But, if you're going to treat me like that, then maybe I shouldn't take you to a certain you-know-what…"

"A party?" I kept my voice low, so no one else could hear. I grinned at him. He flashed a grin.

"_Oh _yeah."

"Take me there." I murmured, linking my arm in his. His face reddened. I smiled my man eater smile and he looked about ready to faint. He led me outside, and towards the Moroi dorm.

As soon as we got closer to the dorms, I asked, "Whose party is it?"

"Camille Conta. She somehow managed to get the biggest dorm room. I know; it shocked me too." He added, seeing my expression.

"Oh. Okay."

We arrived at the Moroi dorm building, and we walked up the stairs, and Mason led me to the right room, since I didn't know where Camille's room was. We knocked and Jesse—not surprisingly—answered. He flashed me a grin, showing off his white teeth.

"Hey Rose, come on in." He said, nodding at us.

I nodded and smiled. We walked into the party. Mason was right; the dorm room _was_ huge. There were couches against the wall and two doors on the far left side of the room leading into rooms. The room was dark, and music was blasting from somewhere. I recognized the song: _I Wanna Go_, by** Britney Spears**. Yeah. I recognized good party songs.

Most Moroi were dancing, along with dhampirs. I noticed how there were mostly female dhampirs dancing with Moroi guys. Not surprising. I danced along to the rhythm of the song. I swayed my hips and raised my hands above my head, intertwining my fingers.

The next song played, and I recognized it: _Super Bass_, by **Nicki Minaj**. I danced for a long time until I wanted to relax. I went to where the alcohol was stashed, and I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cooler. I took a small sip at first then I instantly drank more.

I danced with Jesse, and swayed my hips again. I heard people whistling at me, and I just grinned. I was having fun for once in my life. I kept dancing until my legs were sore.

I lay down against one of the couches, and I let Jesse lie next to me. I was drunk enough to let him kiss me. Surprisingly, he didn't drool. Without thinking—and because of the alcohol—I kissed him back.

Things began to heat up between us, and I barely mustered up enough strength to pull away. I tried to stand up, but Jesse grabbed a hold of my wrist and tried to tug me down.

"Aw, c'mon, Rose, you know you want to." He said a little seductively.

"No. I don't. Now let me go!" I growled through my teeth, trying not to make a scene. He let me go and without looking back, I ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs, across the lobby, and outside into the bright sunlight. It was night for the Moroi. I ran as fast as I could toward the dhampir dorms. Luckily, there wasn't anyone at the desk.

I ran up the stairs. As soon as I got into my room, I shut the door behind me and lay down on my bed, feeling worn out and breathing heavily from the exertion.

I soon fell asleep after that, dreaming peacefully.


	6. happier

**A/N**

**Hey, thanks for reviewing! :) I hope you'll like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think at the end! Thanks! =) **

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~ **

**RosePOV**

I was standing in a clearing. Clearly, I was dreaming.

The sky was raining and it was windy. My hair blew in the wind. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a torn ivory dress. My right hand was holding a piece of glass, and I also noticed that my left arm had faded cuts.

I glanced up and saw Dimitri several feet away, looking cautious.

I glanced around the clearing, and then I saw something that shocked me the most: Lissa was lying on the ground, and from what I could tell, there was blood splattered around her and on her. I stared, my eyes bulging, and I tried to run toward her, but then the dream seemed to shift.

* * *

><p>I was in a jail cell.<p>

I had my hands tied behind my back, and I was standing. The door opened suddenly and I saw guardians—including Dimitri—come in. My eyes bulged and I was confused. What was going on? Why the crap was Dimitri part of the group of guardians? Dimitri and another guardian I recognized, Mikhail Tanner, grabbed my arms, and they were on either side of me.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"You're being taken to the court room, Hathaway." Mikhail told me.

"_What?_" I practically screamed. I struggled in their grasp, but it was useless. I swallowed back tears and stopped squirming.

Suddenly, the dream shifted again.

* * *

><p>I was in the court room. I was lying across a table the guardians must have put up, and it was next to the wall.<p>

My hands were shackled above my head and I saw a really buff guardian walk up to where I was lying on the table.

My eyes widened as he carried a stake. "What did I do?" I demanded, on the edge of tears.

"You murdered the last Dragomir and Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." He replied briskly.

"No, no! I didn't—"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because he'd already stabbed me in the heart.

* * *

><p>I woke up, screaming my head off. I blinked several times, and the room finally came into focus. I was still alive, and I wasn't being executed. I breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

And that's when I noticed Lissa staring at me, worried. I smiled reassuringly, though I was still shaken up from the nightmare…or had it been nightmare_s_?

"I'm all right, Liss. Don't worry." I assured her. She didn't look convinced. I sighed and recapped the nightmares to her. Her eyes widened.

"The nightmares seem pretty realistic from what you've told me." She said after I'd finished telling her.

"Yeah, I guess…But it won't happen. It's not like it's a vision or anything." I replied, not bothered. I knew it was just a nightmare.

But a nightmare that seemed realistic…

"True. Let's go for a walk around campus, get your mind off the nightmares." She said gently. I nodded and we linked arms, and walked out the door, arm in arm, and down the stairs, across the lobby, and out into the moonlight.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said, and I was confused. She was clouding her thoughts; she could hide small things from me, but not big things.

I noticed just then that she was carrying a canvas bag, with the strap across her shoulder. She rummaged through the bag and then took out a small, flat wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, Rose." She smiled. I grinned.

"Awwww, thanks Liss." I smiled. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about my own birthday! I guessed I had too many things on my mind. She handed me the gift, and I immediately opened it. I was holding a red velvet jewelry box. I opened the lid and gasped quietly at the sight.

The necklace was simple but beautiful. The chain was silver, and the diamond pendant was shaped as a heart. There were facets of emeralds embedded in the pendant, and also facets of rubies embedded along the chain. It was gorgeous. I closed the lid and hugged Lissa tightly.

"Thanks, Liss, it's beautiful. But you didn't have to get me anything." I said as we pulled away.

She smiled. "I wanted to. I'm glad you liked it." She said. We walked along, and I saw Dimitri talking to Alberta. As we passed by them, I came to a stop, and opened the lid and took out the necklace.

I tried to put it on, but I couldn't quite get to the clasp. I felt warm hands put the clasp together and I recognized Dimitri's aftershave. Then he spoke.

"The necklace is beautiful. Did Lissa give you it?" He asked; a curious note in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. She did." I replied, my chest heaving at his closeness.

"I almost forgot; happy birthday, Roza."

"Thanks." I said.

Then I saw Lissa smiling at me. I grinned back and then I took Dimitri's hand, and pulled him to a shadow under a cedar tree. I locked my arms around his neck and reached up on my toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me back.

The heat of the kiss grew passionate and hard. Dimitri's hand grabbed my leg and hitched it around his leg. I gently pulled away and unhitched my leg from his leg. I took his hand and we walked toward my dorm building.

When we arrived at my room, I shut the door behind me and kissed him passionately. I somehow managed to take off his duster without breaking the kiss.

Then he took off my shirt, and then I took off his shirt. Then he took off my jeans, and then I took off his jeans, and then I took off his boxers. He then took off my bra and underwear and then our clothes fell into a pile on the floor.

Our lips met and we kissed passionately, hard.

I knew Dimitri was my soul mate, I knew he was meant to be with me, as I was meant to be with him. I knew it in the deepest part of my soul and heart. I knew I loved him.

I didn't care that it was forbidden. I didn't care that he was seven years older than me. The only thing I knew was that I loved him. I'd do anything for Dimitri, even give up my life. Just to protect him.

I would risk my life for Dimitri—and Lissa. I would risk everything for them. His lips and hands took over my body as I was thinking this. His lips were trailing kisses down my neck, across my collarbone, and then back up to my lips. His hands were all over me. My heart pounded hard at his touch.

I was actually surprised no one had come and busted us; well, so far. When we were done, we laid there for a long moment. Dimitri's arms held me close to him, and I never wanted to let him go. But I knew he had other things to do.

"I've come to a realization, Dimitri." I said seriously.

"And what realization is that, if I may be so bold to ask?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't care that this is forbidden. Don't get me wrong; I mean, we can't actually flaunt it out in public, even though I wish. Also, I know this is going to sound cheesy, but I'd risk everything for you and Lissa. I'd risk even my life. I'd risk it all for you guys. I am even willing—_if_ it ever came to it—to give up my life for you guys." I said, and then I went and got dressed. I changed into denim shorts, and a yellow spaghetti strap tank top. Dimitri then got dressed too.

He cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss my lips. I kissed back, of course, and it was a warm, sweet, gentle kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made my heart beat hard and fast. Then—too soon—he pulled away, smiling at me, then he left, shutting the door behind him. I lay back against my bed, sighing happily.

I just experienced the best experience of my life. I finally lost my virginity, and thankfully, it was with the one I loved.

There was nothing in this world that would change my love for Dimitri. I knew he was the one for me; he was my soul mate, and nothing, _nothing_, could—would—ever change that.

I had a feeling that my heart was going to be broken, but I ignored that feeling, and just relaxed on my bed, feeling happier.

**A/N**

**Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it xD And yes, in this chapter, Rose is officially sixteen. (: I hope you'll review! Thanks so much for reading so far!**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**


	7. heartbroken

**A/N**

**I hope you'll like this chapter and review :) Thanks! :) Oh, and btw, I changed the title of this story. I hope you don't mind. Kay, here's the chapter!**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~ **

_~Two Years Later~_

**RosePOV**

I was officially eighteen years old. I had started training with Dimitri, the man I'd slept with two years ago.

Dimitri was my lover, but we kept it secret, and, of course, Lissa knew. I had to tell her eventually. Right now, I was in the gym, doing my warm-up stretches.

Dimitri wasn't in the room at the moment, since I was early, and he was running late as I glanced at the clock.

As soon as I stood up and took a swig out of my water bottle, he walked in. His hair was loose, out of its elastic, and he walked up toward me, a serious look on his face. He stood a few feet away from me.

"Have you been doing your stretches?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have. You're late, comrade. Again." I replied, raising my eyebrows. He'd been running late since a few days ago. Before that, he hadn't been late. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I had business to do."

This time, I sighed.

"All right, now, you're going to run thirteen laps around the track, and we'll see if you can beat your time from before." He said; all guardian business now. I wondered what 'business' he had done, or if he really was just doing guardian stuff.

I shrugged, and walked out to the track. I had to concentrate otherwise I wouldn't be a good enough guardian. I'd learned something recently.

If I was protecting a Moroi from Strigoi, and I didn't have any weapons to kill the Strigoi, then the only solution would be is to run.

I ran around the track, working up my muscles so I wouldn't feel exhausted as much as a regular human would be if they ran at this speed. Of course, I wasn't nearly as fast as a Strigoi, but I hoped to be close. I ran until I hit my thirteenth lap.

I jogged over to where Dimitri was waiting beside the track, holding a pedometer in his hands.

"You shaved off four and a half minutes off your previous record." He said, nonchalant.

"Cool. So…what's next, comrade?" I asked, trying not to grin.

"Training is over for the day. See you tomorrow morning, before school, for the next practice." He turned around and walked away. I stared after him, watching him walk away.

I walked off, whistling cheerfully, and I realized just then I didn't really have anywhere to go. I didn't want to go to my dorm, and Lissa was busy helping the kindergarteners and the preschoolers, so I didn't have anywhere to go.

So I walked around, swinging my arms, and still whistling cheerfully. I walked around campus, and then I decided to go to the cafeteria to get some food. As I headed towards the commons, I bumped into a guy that was standing right in my path. He was taller than me, and when he turned around, I could tell he was a Moroi. He had brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He smirked. I'd already stopped whistling.

"Hey, you're Rose Hathaway, right?" He asked curiously.

"Obviously." Something about him looked familiar…Then I got it. "You're Adrian Ivashkov, aren't you?" I asked.

"Obviously," He repeated. "So, you're the depressed maniac? You don't look depressed." He gave me a once over and added, "In fact, you seem downright cheerful."

"I was, until I bumped into you." I said, putting my hands on my hips and taking a step back.

He grinned. "Aww, you don't like me? Most girls do." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and took another step back.

"No. I don't. I've heard of your reputation." I replied. "Now, would you please move?" I added through my teeth. He stepped to the side, allowing me to go through.

"See you later, Rose." He called out to me. "We'll bump into each other eventually, if not soon. Watch, you'll see."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that when I see it. Which I won't." I called back over my shoulder. He was grinning. Geez, he annoyed me. But something about him was almost compelling.

I walked into the cafeteria, and immediately headed toward the lunch line. Several Moroi and dhampirs whistled, and I grinned. I got in line but I didn't grab a tray, because I only wanted a few donuts to munch on.

Luckily, they had donuts available. I took a few chocolate glazed ones, and ate them almost immediately. I licked icing off my fingers.

I sat down next to Eddie Castile, a really good friend of mine. He grinned when he saw me. Mason sat across from him, and he grinned too.

"Hey, guys. What's new?" I said.

"Nothing, really, just lounging around, since our dorm building is getting remodeled." Eddie replied wistfully.

My eyebrows shot up. "Remodeled?" I repeated in a surprised tone. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah, Rose. You haven't heard?" Mason asked. I shook my head.

"So, where are the dhampirs like us going to sleep?" I demanded.

"Well, we're apparently going to be sleeping in the Moroi dorm. But boys and girls can't be in the same room together, unless they're, like, related or if it's an emergency." Eddie replied.

"Yeah. Wow. I wonder who I'll share a room with." I mused.

"I'm sharing a room with Christian Ozera." Mason said.

"I'm sharing a room with Brandon Lazar." Eddie said.

"Cool. I'll go talk to Kirova, and see which room I'm staying in." I said.

"Oh crap, Rose. I almost forgot," Eddie said. "Kirova told me to tell you that you're sharing a room with Jesse Zeklos. Because Lissa was already sharing a room with Meredith, so they didn't have any other room for you to stay in that was the same gender as you. So…yeah."

"_Please_ tell me you're joking." I said desperately. I could not believe I was actually going to share a room with a major idiot. Ugh.

Mason and Eddie shook their heads. I half-sighed, half-groaned. Eddie gave me Jesse's room number. I moaned, annoyed and hoping the remodeling of our dorm building would be done soon. I walked out of the cafeteria, and outside.

I bumped into Adrian, like he'd said we would. Ugh. I was _so_ not in the mood. He grinned crookedly.

"Why so glum, little dhampir?" He said, grinning wider as I glared.

"Why don't you do me a favor and go flirt with some poor girl?" I said stiffly.

"Nah, I'd rather hang around with you. Hey, I heard that you're sharing a room with Jesse Zeklos." He said.

"Yeah, so what?" I said, a tiny bit calmer.

"Well, I was thinking, if you were nice to me, that you could share a room with me, instead of Zeklos. I am a great influence." He said nonchalantly.

"Really? I highly doubt it." I said skeptically. "But, if you can, I'd rather share a room with you than with Jesse any day. Since, well, you probably don't drool when you kiss. I don't know though. I'm not giving you the opportunity though." I added, grinning at his mock disappointed expression.

"Aw, fine. I'll see what I can do." He winked then he walked away, probably to the administrative building. Now I was faced with the same dilemma I had earlier: Nowhere to go.

I exhaled, and went to find Dimitri, just for something to do. I jogged over to his building, where the guardians slept at.

When I got there, I knocked on his door and a moment later, the door opened, revealing Dimitri. He looked surprised to see me.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" He asked, ushering me in.

"I'm bored, so I came to see you. Lissa's off somewhere else." I shrugged.

"All right." He said. I sat down on his bed, and he sat down beside me. I tangled my hands in his silky smooth hair and our foreheads touched. Our lips met. The kiss was slow and gentle at first, then it grew hot and passionate.

He ended up on top of me, his body just barely pressing on mine. His lips trailed kisses down my neck. I shifted so I hovered over him. Dimitri ran his fingers through my hair as I kissed his lips.

I ran my hands over his chest without breaking the kiss.

That's when it happened.

I heard a door open behind us and we broke apart immediately. I stood up, and he did too. There was a woman standing there, and she had dark, dark brown hair, almost black. Her blue eyes were wide, and then Dimitri exclaimed:

"Lindsey! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa." His tone was almost afraid, nervous even.

"Dimka! Oh my goodness, I knew I'd find you here!" Lindsey ran up to him, smiling. I stared, confused for a moment. There was a long moment of an awkward silence, then: "Well, Dimka, you ready to go?" She asked, grinning.

Then that grin slowly faded as she took in Dimitri's blank, stone faced expression. I would have laughed at his expression, if I didn't have a really bad feeling rise up inside me.

"Dimitri, don't you remember your promise back when we were both sixteen?" Lindsey asked softly. Before Dimitri could answer, I spoke up.

"What promise?" I demanded; the bad feeling growing and growing. Lindsey finally seemed to notice me and she assessed me from head to toe.

She looked as though she was disgusted. Then she forced a polite smile. I frowned, even more confused.

"Well, Dimka promised me, years ago, that he'd marry me when the time came. You see, I'm only three years younger than him."

"I made no such promise," Dimitri said stiffly. "I did make you a promise, but it had nothing to do with marriage. I remember now; I promised you that I'd buy you an ice cream cone or some treat like that."

"_Someone's_ in denial." Lindsey practically sang. Dimitri rolled his eyes. He took her shoulder and pulled her toward the door.

She was a dhampir, but he was like ten times stronger than her, even though she struggled. He opened the door with his other hand and gently pushed her out the door.

She looked aghast. Then he shut the door in her face, and walked back over to me.

"What the crap was _that _about?" I demanded.

"Ever since I met her, she's grown attracted to me. I don't know why she has, but she claims that I promised her that we would get married when the time came." He shook his head, like he was trying to shake off the thought.

"Oh." I glanced at my feet, and my toe nudged my other foot timidly. I avoided my eyes from his. I finally glanced up, but not at him. I was staring at the wall across from me.

"Oh crap, I gotta go. I, uh, have things to do." I lied. I strode to the door, and hesitated, not glancing back. He did _not_ just lie to me.

"Roza…" Dimitri murmured and I could hear the pain in his voice.

" 'Bye." I then left the room, shutting the door behind me. I decided to find Adrian, and luckily, it didn't take long.

I knew Dimitri was lying when he'd said that he didn't promise her marriage 'when the time came.' Ugh. I just wanted to cry. Adrian started to smile when he saw me, but it quickly faded when he saw that my lips trembled. He gripped my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, worry plain in his voice. I then did the most surprising thing I ever did: I wrapped my arms around Adrian. He hugged me back, knowing I needed comfort. I cried into his chest, and he led me somewhere private. We were in his room, I realized dimly. I cried and cried, feeling heartbroken.

I felt so, so much heartbreak, it felt like it wasn't possible to feel this much pain. How could Dimitri do that to me? I didn't want this complication. I didn't need it. "Why me?" I whispered brokenly, feeling depressed all over again. It was like I was fragile, like I was made of glass.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. He was an idiot, breaking your heart. Whatever he did, he didn't have the right to break your heart."

"He lied when he'd said he didn't promise Lindsey—she was apparently Dimitri's old girlfriend—marriage when the time came." I explained in a whisper, my voice breaking at the word, _marriage_.

"Oh. He's an idiot, he should have known better." Adrian said.

"Thanks, Adrian, for being here for me." I whispered.

"Anytime. I'd do anything for you, Rose." He said seriously. I nodded, my heart aching for Dimitri, even though he lied.

I soon fell asleep on Adrian's lap, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

**A/N**

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, thanks :) **

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**


	8. With Adrian

**A/N**

**:D Thank you soooooooooo much for reviewing! One certain review made me laugh xD But of course, I loved the rest of yours. ;) I am so, so thankful that most of you liked my story so far, you guys are like full of awesomeness. xD **

**Anyway, some of you are wondering what 'business' Dimitri was doing. Well, just to clear it up, he ****wasn't****—I repeat, **_**wasn't—**_**doing any business with Lindsey, the woman you all seem to hate, lol. :) So don't worry, he really was handling guardian business. Also, I'm **_**considering**_** having Rose and Adrian try dating. Boy, that'd make Adrian happy =D and probably some of you xD **

**But who knows? I might make Lindsey all of a sudden die in a car crash, aw what a tragic end to her life ;) But you'll just have to read this chapter and find out. Oh, but you ****might ****have to wait till the chapter after this to see if I do go through with Adrian and Rose's possible dating. **

**Please review and thank you again for reading my story so far! xD **

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**

**DimitriPOV**

I regretted lying to Rose, so much so that I wanted to hurt myself for it. But, it was already done. And it wasn't like I could take it back.

I couldn't believe I actually hurt Rose; I never wanted to. I didn't _mean _to.

"Dimka, it's all right." Lindsey said soothingly, but I detected an undercurrent of disgust in her voice. I was sitting on my bed with my head in my hands. I guess I was just having bad luck.

No. I didn't believe in bad luck. _I_ was the one who made the stupid choice, and bad luck had nothing to do with _my _choices.

I still loved Rose, and I never, _ever_ meant to hurt her. I was such an idiot. I cursed myself mentally.

"She's not worth it, Dimka." Lindsey said a little _too _sharply. I stood up abruptly and turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. She smiled sweetly and I honestly had no idea _why_ I even promised we'd get married. To be honest, she was kind of acting like a brat.

She walked up to me, and with her forefinger, she traced my biceps almost as if it was absentmindedly. "Well, if she's just going to run out on you like that—"

"It was my fault, not hers. All mine." I interrupted her.

"I don't care whose fault it is, just saying that she's a little too young for you Dimka."

"I already know that, Lindsey." I said, exasperated. She was starting to get on my nerves. But then, when we were younger, she got on almost everyone's nerves, even my mother.

"Then why'd you make out with her when I came in?" She demanded. I avoided my eyes.

"I don't know." I lied. Luckily, she didn't see through my lie.

"All right, so you know now that we belong together, right?" She said. I finally met her brown eyes. They reminded me so much of Rose…but Rose was too young for me. I didn't know when—or if—I'd talk to Rose again.

I had to move on.

"Right." I said, faking a smile. Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. She pushed me down on the bed, and kissed my lips. I had no choice but to kiss back. I hated every moment of this, but I had to try to move on.

_I'm sorry, Roza…_

**RosePOV**

I woke up a while later and I noticed I was in a bedroom. It was probably Adrian's room. I tried to forget what had previously happened. I heard the shower running, and Adrian was probably taking a shower. I felt bleary-eyed and broken.

Adrian stepped out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel.

There was an awkward moment then I stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room so Adrian could get dressed. The kitchen was connected to the living room.

I sat in an armchair and reclined it. Adrian came out shortly thereafter, dressing in a green polo shirt that looked expensive and dark blue faded jeans. I smiled weakly. Adrian sat down on the couch.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Adrian asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I lied. He didn't look convinced. I stood up and sat down next to him. I scooted closer, leaning against him. I shut my eyes briefly. I opened them a moment later and tilted my head so my lips were near his.

He leaned down slightly and our lips met, and it was a warm, sweet kiss. But as we kissed, though, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I felt Adrian cup his hands around my face, and I felt his fingers wipe the tears away.

We pulled away after a long, deep kiss. My lips trembled, and I couldn't stop the flow of tears that trickled down my cheeks. I sobbed into his shoulder. My whole body was shaking with the sobs, and I was tormented by the heartache and by the thought of Dimitri with another woman.

A woman that was closer to Dimitri's age.

I eventually stopped crying and got a hold of myself. I looked into Adrian's concerned emerald eyes, and I knew without a doubt that Adrian was my hero. He'd comforted me, and was there for me when I needed him most. I could always count on him.

I was surprised to feel warm feelings all of a sudden. I smiled. He looked confused. I laughed. "Hey, I'm fine now. Honestly." I said, still chuckling at his expression.

"Good. I'm glad. Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Be warned, the only drinks I have, have alcohol in them." He warned, grinning.

"Bring it." I said, grinning back. "Give me your best alcohol drink."

"Coming right up." He winked then went straight to the kitchen. I tilted my head back and it rested against the top of the couch. I stared at the gold and ivory painted ceiling. The cool designs distracted me from my thoughts.

Then Adrian sat beside me again, and handed me my drink. I immediately took a small sip at first—it was surprisingly delicious—and then chugged it down. I set the glass on the coffee table.

"Nice one," He complimented me, and he gave me a high-five.

"Thanks." I grinned. We shared another kiss, this one a bit longer than the other one. I was getting steadily closer to the point where I would possibly want more than kissing.

"Bite me," I said breathlessly as his lips were at my neck. He snapped his head up and stared at me, shocked. Then he looked suspicious.

"You're drunk." He said warily, and it wasn't really a question.

"No, I'm not. I want you to bite me." I said stubbornly. I meant it. I wanted to feel the excitement.

After a long moment of him staring at me, he leaned his head down once more and his fangs touched my neck, then sinking in. I cried out at the brief flare of pain….then it changed into joy and wonder and pure bliss.

He drank only for a moment then he lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He studied my face for what seemed like a long, long time.

"Are you all right?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gosh, that was amazing. Not that I'm addicted." I added hastily.

He smiled ruefully. "Okay, so what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"When's graduation?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's in a week."

"Crap! Are you serious?" He nodded. It hit me just then. I was going to be graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy. The full extent of it was overwhelming. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be an official guardian soon.

"You seem like you're in shock, Rose." Adrian noted. I _was_ in shock because I couldn't believe it was going to happen so soon. It'd make sense, since I was eighteen now.

"Hey, can you help me get ready? I have a week before graduation! I need some decent clothes."

"Say no more, little dhampir. I'll help you." He grinned and then we both got up off the couch. Before I left, I locked my arms around his neck, catching him by surprise, and kissed his lips. As I felt him kiss back, I felt a piece of the heartbreak unpeel from my heart.

I pulled away and smiled at his shocked expression before leaving. I shut the door behind me, and walked off, grinning. I walked across campus and saw from a distance that my dorm building was finished.

I started swinging my arms and shut my eyes, whistling cheerfully.

Then, abruptly, I bumped into someone, hard. I opened my eyes and clenched my teeth as I saw who it was.

Dimitri.

He stared at me, stone-faced, and I swallowed back tears. I shot him a haughty look and walked past him, going out of my way to bump him, hard. He deserved it.

"Rose…" He said huskily. I ignored him and when I arrived at my destination, I opened the front doors, and walked across the lobby, and stopped in front of the front desk.

"You need a room key?" The secretary asked politely. I nodded. "Yeah." She gave me one of the keys and it said the number, 24, as though it were a hotel key. "Thanks." Then I left to go find room 24.

I remembered the song, _How Do You Love Someone?_ by _**Ashley Tisdale**_. It was the story of my life.

With Adrian, it was happiness that filled my soul. With Dimitri, it was just heartache and longing that filled my soul. With Adrian, I was almost complete. With Dimitri, my heart wasn't safe. With Adrian, I knew I could find happiness. With Dimitri, I could only find desire and longing. I thought I was happy with Dimitri once upon a time. But I was dead wrong. He'd broken my heart, and I was trying to mend it with Adrian.

Adrian was my beacon, the one who would protect me. Adrian was everything that a girl could ever want. Well, that _I _could ever want.

He was wild and carefree, but he had a caring and sensitive side to him—along with a protective and brave and serious side—that I loved about him.

Yes, I did love Adrian. I loved Adrian. I knew I was crazy for loving him, but this was my chance at moving on from heartache.

I eventually found my room, and when I turned the key in the knob, and pushed open the door, I saw Lissa sitting at one of the desks that were next to the wall, typing on her computer. There were two beds in the middle of the room with a space in between the two beds.

"Hey, Liss, so we're actually sharing a room together?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are," She replied, standing up and walking up to me. "Isn't that great?" She grinned. I nodded eagerly.

"Of course, and it's a week until graduation, by the way, Lissa. Adrian told me."

"Oh, okay. So are you and Adrian a thing? Or…what? What about Dimitri? I mean, I don't want to push you. I'm just curious."

"It's all right. And I'm not sure about me and Adrian. We did kiss twice, I think it was twice, and about Dimitri…well, he broke my heart." I then recapped the whole situation regarding Lindsey and Dimitri's promise.

She was appropriately shocked. "She's a jerk." Lissa exclaimed. We were sitting on my bed—which was the one nearest to the window—and talking.

"Yeah, major jerk. She'd given me a once over and was disgusted. And she's a dhampir."

"Really? You never actually said that in your recap."

"Sorry, I guess I don't like referring to her."

"I don't blame you. I'm so sorry, Rose. But I'm glad Adrian makes you happy."

"Yeah, me too. I need to move on with Adrian. I know it's not going to be easy, but I have to try. I…I guess I still love Dimitri, even though he's put me through so much heartache and heartbreak."

She gave me a concerned look. "I hope you'll feel better, Rose."

"Thanks, Liss."

Later that night, I lay down on my bed, and Lissa was already asleep. Wait. Since Lissa was a Moroi, wouldn't she be in the Moroi dorm? I frowned, and glanced at her. She was sleeping peacefully.

Then I heard a gentle, almost timid, knock on my door. Lissa didn't wake up, so I got up quietly and opened the door.

When I did, though, all I saw was a sack that was coming over my head and something hit me hard enough that I fell unconscious.

My last thought was,

_Lissa…_

**A/N**

**What's happening to Rose? Will Adrian rescue her? Will she find a way out of it, like she always does? Review what you think will happen next, and/or review what you think on this chapter! ;) Thank you! :D **

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**


	9. in his arms

**A/N**

**Aw, thanks for reviewing guys! (: I'll try to make this as long as I possibly can for you, the readers. I appreciate so much for you taking the time to read this story. =) Review, if you want, at the end, and tell me what you think, thanks so much! =) **

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**

**RosePOV**

I woke up in a dark room.

I had a headache, of course, from whoever had rendered me unconscious. I then took in my surroundings. It was dark obviously, but it wasn't so dark that even my senses couldn't see.

I had dhampir senses and reflexes. The first thing I felt when I woke up was rope tied around my wrists, and my arms were tied behind me, and I was sitting in a chair, facing a door I could barely make out.

The room was average sized, and the way it looked reminded me of an interrogation room on T.V cop shows when the cop interrogates a suspect.

Then the door opened and light suddenly appeared in the room. I looked above me and saw a light bulb hanging on a string from the ceiling. There were still shadows across from me; only the light surrounded me.

Then whoever had walked in, stepped into the light and I didn't recognize him. He smiled.

"Where the crap am I?" I demanded. He just laughed. I struggled against the rope, but it was sturdy, dang it.

"You are far away from the politics, I'll say that much." He grinned, amused at my struggling. I stopped struggling, largely because it was useless. I glared as fiercely as I could.

"Who _are_ you? What do you want with me?" The same old questions that someone asks when they get kidnapped. But they were necessary questions.

"You're so amazing in battle, so I thought I'd bring you here, away from all the idiotic politics and nasty rumors, so I can teach you the moves you don't already know. Oh and my name is Kris. Kris Tanner."

"Okay? Wait one second here! I haven't even been in battle!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "You've been in battle…with yourself. And that's impressed me. I admire it." He replied.

"What the heck? You are making _no_ sense. I haven't been in a freakin' battle with myself…" My words trailed off as I stared off behind him, lost in thought. I think I had been in battle with myself…Oh. Now I saw what he meant. I gave him a haughty look.

"I really don't care what impresses you or what you admire. Now, be a good guy, and let me go and I won't have to hurt you. Much." I said sweetly.

A fierce glint came into his eyes. "No. I am not letting you go. I need you. I want you. Not just for battle, but for...other things too." He replied fiercely.

I blinked twice. Then I growled, "Then why tie my arms up with rope and keep me positioned in this chair?"

"Oh, that? I'll untie you if you want me to." He shrugged, his expression back to nonchalance.

"Of course I freaking want you to! So I can escape! Isn't that obvious?"

He just laughed, amused.

"_What?_" I exclaimed.

"Oh even if you could escape this building—which I have no doubts you will—you'd still be out in the middle of nowhere. Far, far away from everything that has to do with politics and rumors." He said, still amused. I glared at him again. He just smiled. He untied me and I punched his face as hard as I could right when I could get up. He clearly didn't expect that.

I ran out of there, and into a hall. I made a left, and I saw a door that clearly led to outside. I was determined to get out of there. I kept running, as fast as I could, and clearly, all the running I'd had to do, wasn't just for Strigoi situations.

I kept running, and running until I ended up outside. But the thing was, I had a dilemma: I really was in the middle of nowhere.

There were no mountains. Just flat, grassy lands that stretched out before me. I heard footsteps behind me, and I pivoted on my left foot. Kris was standing there, with a nasty black eye that I'd given him, and I flipped him off.

He strode over to me, and he smiled. He had black hair, and blue eyes, reminding me of Christian Ozera. He cupped my chin with his hand, and I tried to pull away but his grip was hard, nearly hurting my jaw.

_Adrian_, I thought.

My heart ached for Adrian…but it also ached for Dimitri. I swore internally. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I tried my best not to kiss him back, but something about him was compelling….and yes, he was a Moroi.

Then, all of a sudden, my whole body yearned for his kiss, yearned for his touch. I don't think I was under compulsion, but I couldn't say for sure. I kissed him back, and his hands were all over me. His hands took over my body, and then his lips went down to my neck, and then, abruptly, his fangs sank into my neck. I cried out at the brief flare of pain, but it soon transformed into bliss and joy. Like I didn't have a care in the world.

He lifted his head up, and, suddenly, he took my hand and gently pulled me behind the building. He gently laid me down on the ground. He then took off my shirt, and kissed my collarbone. He took off my jeans next, and then my underwear, then my bra, and then he took off his shirt, and jeans, and then his boxers. His lips were going further down my body, and I moaned a little. All I wanted was his touch, his lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw headlights in the distance. That's what snapped me out of this. I pushed him as hard as I could off of me. I growled at him, then I immediately got dressed.

"Feisty." He murmured.

"Is it normal for cars to come down here?" I asked as casually as I could.

"No. Why?"

"Because, well, I think I'll make my escape now, bye!" I said, right when the SUV pulled up. I glanced through the window to make sure it was someone I knew. Sure enough, it was Dimitri.

I opened the door and tried to get in, but I felt my arm being pulled from behind me. Dimitri grabbed my other arm, and I cried out from the pain. I felt like I was going to be ripped apart in two.

"Let. Her. Go!" Dimitri growled.

"She. Is. Mine!" Kris replied.

"_LET GO!_" I screamed at Kris. He flinched and finally let go. Dimitri let go too. I hurried and got inside the car, and shut the door. Dimitri then sped out of there, driving at illegal speeds.

I didn't even glance back. "How'd you manage to find me?" I said, uncomfortable that he was in the car, driving. Don't get me wrong; I was extremely grateful. It was just that being in the same car with the guy who'd broken my heart made it a little uncomfortable.

"I'll explain later. What did he do to you?" He asked with concern.

"Why should you care? It's not like you've done anything to make me believe that you really care." I said a little _too_ harshly.

"Rose, I just asked a question. I need to know because if he had harmed you in any way, then he'd be in a huge amount of trouble."

"Fine, whatever," I muttered. He sighed. "He almost…well, he almost had sex with me without my permission. He actually used compulsion on me. Usually, I'm compulsion resistant, but he was really strong with it."

"Idiot," Dimitri muttered, referring to Kris. "Do you know his name? If not, well that's all—"

"Kris Tanner," I informed him. "He'd told me his name before he and I almost, um, did it."

"Oh. Okay, well that makes things less complicated. At least I know the location."

"You know it's likely that he could move." I said flatly.

"True."

There was an awkward moment of silence. I leaned my head against the window. I sighed.

"Thanks for saving me, D-Dimitri." I just _had_ to stutter on his name. Great.

"Anytime." He replied calmly.

"So…what have you…um…been doing before this?" I said very awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing much."

"Oh. Okay." I gave up on trying to start a conversation. I sighed very quietly, shutting my eyes. I just wanted to get back to Adrian, even though my heart said otherwise.

There was another moment of silence. Then, I broke the silence with a really stupid question: "Why did you save me?" I tentatively glanced over at him, and he looked shocked.

Something I didn't really see on him that often.

"Why did I save you? Because I care too much about you, and because I hate seeing you in danger. I don't want you hurt, emotionally or physically. But, I guess we can't always get what we want." He said a little bitterly and that surprised me. He was hardly ever bitter.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. "I, I'm sorry. I…I still…I still…" I lost it just then, though it was the _completely_ wrong moment to cry.

* * *

><p>We were back at the Academy by then, and as he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine, he pulled me into his arms, and I cried into his chest.<p>

In his arms, I felt a sense of peace and security. I still loved Dimitri, and how could I ever think he'd intended to break my heart? It wasn't his fault, and he made the promise long before he'd met me. I shouldn't have freaked out.

But I felt conflicted. I loved Adrian, but I also loved Dimitri. I didn't really believe in fate, but somehow, I think it was the reason why I was having so many problems. Either that, or I was just a danger magnet…I think I was.

I felt him press his lips to my hair, and I knew, as I cried in his arms, I belonged with Dimitri, but I loved Adrian, so much so that I could barely, barely live without him. I didn't know how I was going to handle this complication, but I knew I had to.

I eventually stopped crying, and I grew exhausted. I eventually fell asleep in his arms…

I woke up in mine and Lissa's room. I noticed she'd left a note on the bedside table in between our beds. I picked it up and it said,

_Rose, in case you're wondering, Headmistress Kirova had allowed me to share a room with you, despite the fact that it's the dhampir dorm. __Also, I'm at the feeders, and Headmistress Kirova told me to tell you that classes are starting up in a few days. _

_It starts on Tuesday. I hope you feel better, Rose. I'm so sorry that you're in pain. _

_I understand._

_~Lissa. _

I smiled. Lissa was so understanding and caring, just a couple of the things I loved about her. I walked out of my room and downstairs and outside into the moonlight. I saw Dimitri talking to Lindsey—or more like yelling at her.

They were near the building where they held classes. I couldn't pick out what they were saying, but from the way Dimitri was throwing his arms up in exasperation, I could tell he was yelling at her.

I frowned, confused, as I saw him heading straight toward me—or actually, past me into the dorm. I was frozen to the spot. Then I headed toward the commons, and when I walked past Lindsey, she did something totally unexpected:

She strode quickly up to me and punched me in the face before I could react. It was hard enough that I toppled over.

Then, when I was on the ground, she kicked my stomach, hard enough that it knocked the breath out of me, and then she did something else totally unexpected.

She stepped on my arm hard enough that I could hear it break. I screamed in agony. She smiled down at me, and it wasn't a nice smile. Then again, when _hadn't_ she been nice?

Then, knowing I could get up, she stepped on my leg hard enough for it to break. I screamed again, a little louder this time. I was in so much pain, so much agony, that I felt as though I was dying. I hoped I wasn't.

"_ROSE!_" I heard Adrian's voice shout. I heard footsteps behind me, and then Lindsey, apparently wanting to put me in as much pain as possible, hurried and lifted my head and slammed it on the ground. Black spots danced before my eyes and I heard Adrian actually sobbing. I never heard him sob before.

I was growing unconscious, and before I completely faded away, I saw Dimitri running toward me. Then I saw Lissa and she ran toward me too.

I smiled a little, as much as I could, then I faded away…

**A/N**

**You'll probably hate Lindsey. I hope you liked this chapter, it has a bit more drama than usual, but meh. I hope you'll review and tell me what you honestly think! ;) I don't care if your reviews are lengthy, or short. :D Thanks again for reading my story! xD **

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**


	10. My wish

**A/N**

**I can tell some of you hate Lindsey and want her to die xD Maybe I'll make that happen eventually. ;) Who knows? I hope you'll review at the end, and tell me what you think! =) Thanks so much! This is officially my 10****th**** chapter!**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**

**AdrianPOV**

"_ROSE!_" I shouted as loud as I could and running over to her. But before I could stop Lindsey from hurting Rose even more, she slammed Rose's head on the ground. I barely registered out of the corner of my eye Dimitri and Lissa running toward Rose.

I growled at Lindsey, but she just smiled. Dimitri finally caught up to us, where I was kneeling over Rose, and sobbing.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, and her tone was panicked as she stood over Rose, breathless.

She knelt down beside Rose and was crying. Dimitri was practically dragging Lindsey off somewhere else, I didn't know where.

"I'll take her to the clinic." I lifted her carefully in my arms and she whimpered.

She woke up eventually, her beautiful eyes glistening with tears.

"Just let me die…I don't…deserve…you…" She whispered hoarsely.

"No. I am not letting you die! And you do deserve me." I said stubbornly and desperately.

She didn't answer back, probably because she'd already grew unconscious again.

My wish was that Rose would be okay. It was a desperate kind of wish.

I walked toward the clinic, and when I arrived there, the nurse led me hastily into a room. I

laid Rose down on a bed and the nurse said, "Dr. Olendski will be here soon."

"Thank you." I said gratefully. She nodded and walked off somewhere else. I sat down in a chair next to Rose's bed and put my head in my hands.

**LissaPOV**

I walked into the clinic with Dimitri leading the way. He'd 'taken care of' Lindsey. I couldn't believe I'd actually think this in my entire life, but I hated Lindsey. I hated her for hurting Rose. I despised Lindsey.

We walked in Rose's room—after figuring out where her room was—and I noticed Dr. Olendski writing some notes on her clipboard. I walked to Rose's bed, pulling a chair, and I placed it on the space next to Rose's bed.

I waited for her to wake up.

**DimitriPOV**

"Dr. Olendski, how badly is Rose injured?" I asked calmly, despite my churning feelings inside.

"Well," She said a little hesitantly, "She has a broken arm—left arm, to be specific—and a broken right leg. But those are the only severe injuries.

"She also has a slight concussion. I'd already put the arm in a cast, and the leg in a cast, but I'd suggest she'd use crutches or a wheelchair to get around.

"I'd also highly recommend her using the stairs as little as possible. It'd make walking around—if she'd prefer to use the crutches—easier."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Well, she'll wake up on her own time. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. She might experience brief dizziness, and occasional pain. But it shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Okay. Good to know. Thank you." I said, then she left the room shortly thereafter.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Rose's bed. I sat down, and waited for Rose to wake up. I didn't care if it took a week for her to wake up, I'd still wait here.

**RosePOV**

My eyes slowly opened and I saw that I was in the Academy's clinic. I blinked several times, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I managed to move my left arm, and it was apparently in a cast.

"Rose?"

"Hmm? Oh. Lissa. Hey. What, um, what are you guys doing here?" I asked groggily, finally noticing Dimitri who was sitting in a chair in front of my bed and Adrian and Lissa both sitting in a chair on either side of me.

"We were waiting for you to wake up, Rose." Adrian said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"So we could see your reaction when Belikov tells you the bad news."

"What bad news?" I demanded. "What's going on?"

Dimitri finally spoke. "Well, Roza, you're probably not going to like this, but since you have a broken leg, and a broken arm, you'll have to use either crutches or a wheelchair." He said calmly.

"You can't be serious," I exclaimed. Dimitri shrugged.

"He is serious, Rose." Adrian said. I swore under my breath.

"Fine, I'll do crutches." I said very reluctantly. "Wait, if I had to use two crutches, and I have a broken arm…wouldn't that complicate things?"

"Yeah, true. So you have to use a wheelchair apparently, now that you pointed that out." Adrian replied. Dimitri just looked amused yet there was worry mingled with the amusement.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that! I don't want to use a freaking wheelchair!" I practically shouted.

"Calm down, Rose. It's not a big deal. It's necessary, but not a big deal." Dimitri said soothingly.

"Ugh. Fine, whatever. I'll use a freaking wheelchair. Since it's necessary." I grumbled. "Okay, so, can I leave the clinic?" I asked. Dimitri thought about it.

"I'm actually not sure. Dr. Olendski didn't mention whether you could leave. I'll go ask her." He stood up, as graceful as ever, and I watched him go.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa said, concern coloring her tone.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Dimitri came back a moment later, and told me,

"You're free to go. The wheelchair is out in the hall."

I smiled. "Thanks." I got up off the bed, as carefully as I could manage, and when I placed my right foot on the tile, it hurt, but with the cast, it didn't hurt too badly.

I hopped on my left foot, and Dimitri linked his arm in my right arm, helping me. I smiled again. "Thanks. Again." I laughed, feeling the electricity shoot up my arm from his touch.

Suddenly, abruptly, he lifted me in his arms and set me down in the wheelchair. He brushed hair out of my eyes, and just his touch sent tingles through me.

I felt the wheelchair moving, and suddenly, I felt dizzy. "Whoa…why is the world spinning?" I mumbled, feeling like I was about to throw up.

We were outside by now, and the nausea went away, thank goodness. So did the dizziness.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Then suddenly, I felt pain shoot up from my right leg. I exhaled, trying not to scream, and then I inhaled deeply. I groaned.

"Rose, are you _sure_ you're fine?" Dimitri said, the concern growing in his tone.

"I'm fine." I said right when the pain went away.

I knew Dimitri was simply worried about me. I would worry to if those I cared about were in danger or hurt in any way. I'd do anything to protect the ones I loved.

We were at my dorm building by now, and I ignored the stares I got from other dhampirs. I even saw Mason with his mouth hanging open, and that was actually kind of funny.

I got up off the wheelchair as soon as it stopped, and I winced as I placed my right foot on the ground.

I took another step, and would have fallen if Dimitri hadn't been there to catch me.

Dimitri lifted me in his arms and walked up the stairs. "Where's your room at?" He asked.

"Down the hall, two doors down, on the left side." I told him. He nodded.

When we arrived there, I opened the door with my right hand and pushed it open. He walked in, set me on the bed, and told me he'd come back later so we could talk.

He walked out, and shut the door behind him.

"Just your luck, Rose." I murmured to myself. I soon fell asleep shortly thereafter.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! =) I hope you'll review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much! xD **


	11. capture this moment

**Author's Note**

_**Sorry for not updating for a long time! I've just been working on another story….I hope you understand. **_

_**So, I hope you'll like this chapter, and please tell me what you think in a review! Thanks so much for putting up with me! :D**_

***~TeamVampireAcademy15~***

**Rose's P.O.V**

_*Two months later*_

It was a couple months later, and my injuries had long since been healed.

"Roza, I love you, don't you ever forget that. I will always love you, no matter what. You must know that I didn't intend to hurt you; why would I? Just never forget that I love you."

Dimitri and I were talking in the cabin.

"I won't forget; how could I? You're, like, permanently burned into my mind forever. Even if I tried to forget, it's impossible. And trust me; I have no plans to even consider forgetting you. I love you too much to do so." I said softly, pressing my lips to his cheek.

He smiled but the smile quickly faded. "Roza, I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to forgive me, because I've hurt you too much for you to even forgive me…"

I glared. "_Of course _I forgive you! Dimka, we've been through a lot, and I can't even fathom not forgiving you! You made a mistake, so what? I make mistakes—hard to believe, I know—and everyone else on this planet makes mistakes! Even _Strigoi_ make mistakes! How could I not forgive you?"

He sighed and smiled ruefully. "Oh, I could give you a few reasons. But I do see your point. Thank you, Roza," He then kissed my lips.

Softly at first, then the intensity grew and sooner rather than later, we were in the cabin, making love all over again…

When we were done, we lay back against the blankets. I felt secure and safe in his presence. He made me feel things I'd never experienced before in my life.

Dimitri was my soul mate; no one else could replace him. Even Adrian couldn't.

I couldn't live without Dimitri. He made me happy, and I would never be the same without him in my life.

I was so thankful that he saved me from that wretched time with Kris Tanner, that I was indebted to him.

I yawned, tired, and I heard Dimitri chuckle. He kissed my forehead and murmured, "Sleep, Roza…Sleep,"

I fell asleep instantly…after hearing his lovely voice…

I woke up a while later. I stretched, and I felt Dimitri's warm arm around me. I shifted and saw that he was awake. Our eyes met, and I suddenly remembered our conversation last night...and what we had done. I didn't regret it though. I never did. I cared about Dimitri too much.

"So, how'd you sleep?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

He shook his head, gazing at me in wonder. "I didn't sleep; I stayed up all night watching you. And watching to see if anyone would interrupt us," He added, seeing me about to protest.

"Oh. Good idea…I guess." I frowned and stared at the fireplace without really seeing it, I was just lost in thought.

Then I snapped back to reality, and as I pushed the blankets off us, I noticed Dimitri's expression turn hungry as he stared at my naked body.

I smiled but didn't comment for once. I got dressed into the clothes I wore last night, and Dimitri did the same.

We held hands on our way out the door, and we saw the sun shining, so it was still Moroi night.

I pulled Dimitri into a shadow under a cedar, even though the campus was deserted, and locked my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He, obviously, kissed back, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

I loved how this felt so right, so perfect, and so unbelievably incredible, I almost cried.

Almost. I pulled away, a little breathless, and smiled as we continued our comfortable walk across campus, where we, unfortunately, would have to part ways.

"I have no regrets about last night…do you?" I asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Of course I don't have any regrets; last night was amazing. By the way, I love you." He smiled, his eyes full of so much affection and so much love and warmth that it made my heart flutter.

I smiled back, trying to capture this moment in my mind. And it worked.

It was forever embedded in my mind.

I promised myself that I would never forget this moment.

I promised myself that I would always love Dimitri—that was an easy promise to keep, obviously.

I promised myself that if Lindsey came back, I would fight back.

I promised myself that no matter what happened, I would not freak out or make assumptions or accusations.

Because if I did, the situation would get that much worse.

I promised myself that I'd let Dimitri have a break from me every once in a while.

I promised myself that if Dimitri ever wanted to move on, I'd move on too. But that was unlikely.

But still, in case it happened, I'd move on.

I promised myself that I'd keep these feelings cherished in my heart forever, no matter if anyone else came along, say, like, Adrian, I would always, always, love Dimitri.

I was making a lot of promises to myself, but they were necessary promises. I hoped to never break them.

But I wasn't perfect, so I was bound to make mistakes now and then.

Dimitri and I reached the edge of the forest, where the buildings all came into view, and before we parted, we kissed each other briefly, and then we went on our way.

I headed back to my dorm, and along the way, I felt nauseous. But this wasn't just any nausea;

It meant that there was a Strigoi nearby…

Something pounced at me from behind and I fell facedown to the ground. I grunted at the impact, and then I was being pulled back up on my feet.

I saw who it was as soon as I was on my feet.

It was definitely a shock of the century.

I couldn't believe my eyes. No way was it possible.

No. Frigging. Way.

I saw Jesse Zeklos standing before me.

He smiled, baring his canine-like fangs, and guess what?

He was a Strigoi. Before I had any time to react, he sank his teeth into my neck and began to drink my blood…

**Author's Note**

_**What did you think of the end of this chapter? Did you like it? Or not? Review your thoughts! :) Thanks so much! :D**_

_***~TeamVampireAcademy15~***_


End file.
